


At least he didn't send an unsolicited bulge pic

by Atsugaruru



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: Zebruh's home alone and bored. Good thing he has a moirail he can depend on.





	At least he didn't send an unsolicited bulge pic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hipstersoulgushers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipstersoulgushers/gifts).



> My recipient wanted Zebruh/Tagora moirails with pails. I feel like the only way this ship would work would be if Tagora was extorting Zebruh for money.

“ _Hey babe, you home? How about you send me some nudes? ;) ♡_ ”

“ _+500 solicitation fee_  
_+5000 for photoset_  
_Additional +4000 for a money shot_  
_+1000 for dirty talk_  
_+3000 cleaning fee_  
_*______________ ”

“ _Hahaha. Playing hard to get. I like it ♤_ ”

Zebruh opens up the bank app on his phone and wires the full price to Tagora without a second thought.

A good portion of his moirallegiance with Tagora consisted of Zebruh paying fees. And Zebruh was more than happy to pay them, of course. From feelings jams, to shoosh pap sessions, to compensating Tagora for his time and transport. It was practically nothing out of his budget, and it made him feel happy inside to know that he was financially supporting for such a poor, suffering lowblood like Tagora. Tealbloods were hit especially hard by the hemocaste, being forced into demanding jobs that upheld the very system that oppresses them. By investing money into a lower caste, he was actively helping dismantle the system. Not to mention that they were subverting societal expectations by being rails with pails. It delighted Zebruh to know he was doing so much just by being palemates with Tagora. Zebruh was probably the best part of Tagora’s life right now. That was definitely the case for Zebruh.

As soon as the payment was sent, Zebruh settles himself comfortably into his loungeplank and licks his lips in anticipation. He spreads his legs out and starts palming himself through his designer jeans, eager to receive what he’s payed for.

Tagora sends a mirror selfie of himself leaning on his ablutionblock’s sink counter, hair wet and unstyled, clad in a bathrobe that was falling off his shoulders and exposing his sharp collarbones. Damn does Zebruh wish he was there to press kisses to that neck. He recognizes some of the Eastern Alternian skincare products on the shelves behind him, expensive gifts Zebruh was more than happy to indulge in for his moirail. It was a small price to pay so that Tagora’s face was left soft and glowing. Something Zebruh particularly appreciated when he had the opportunity to pap his face.

“ _Looking sexy as always, babe. You probably had a long night at the office. If I was there I’d massage your shoulders and tell you what a good tealblood you are ◇_ ”

Tagora sends him a selfie of himself at a high angle, about to undo the robe belt wrapped around his slender waist.

“ _Only a massage_?”

Excitement wells up in Zebruh’s chest.

  
“ _What else would you want me to do if I was there? ;) ♡_ ”

It takes a little longer for the next image to arrive, but once it does, Zebruh’s bloodpusher begins to pump and he works himself eagerly through his clothes.

The robe now undone, exposes Tagora’s gorgeous pale waist. His crotch, however, is covered demurely with his hand.

“ _I’d put that mouth of yours to good use._ ”

Zebruh undoes his belt to pull his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He presses his own hand over his nook, mimicking the action in Tagora’s picture. While rubbing at himself, he texts back with his free hand.

“ _Mmm, I like the sound of that ♡_  
_How about you show me what I'm working with?_ ”

A closeup of Tagora’s dilated bulge sheath and puffy nook makes Zebruh groan. His bulge begins to slip out, and he coaxes it out in between his fingers. He’s brought back to the times Tagora has sat on his face, drowning in his genetic material and practically suffocating under the teablood’s weight. Tagora was always pushy when they pailed, and Zebruh found it humiliatingly arousing to be used by a lowblood. 

“ _Your nook tastes so good, Babe. I wish I was there to eat you out and kiss your bulge ♡_  
_How about you show me it?_ ”

Much to his delight, he gets a video in response. Tagora’s bulge now furled out curls around his skinny wrist and wraps itself around his hand. It’s insanely hot. The bright teal of his moirail’s bulge heightens his arousal significantly.

Using his genetic material to slick his hand, Zebruh squeezes his bulge from base to tip and strokes at himself while replaying the video. By now he’s panting, occasionally slipping his hand down to touch his nook while he stares at his phone, practically mesmerized. Next time, he thinks, he should ask him to do this via webcam. Maybe even when he's at his office. The though of Tagora doing something so lewd in a government building makes Zebruh dip two fingers into his nook, desperately trying to sink them in as deep as the position he's sitting in allows.

Some more time passes until the next message arrives. Tagora sends him a closeup of his spread nook, teal genetic material dripping from the folds. Zebruh groans again, loud enough this time that his house guests probably hear him, but he’s too caught up in his pleasure to care. His grip on his bulge tightens and pace quickens in a desperate fervor to reach his climax.

He’s treated to a video. Tagora’s kneeling on the floor now while fingering his nook, bucket in between his legs.

Zebruh grunts, reaching for his own pail and watches with eyes glazed over as Tagora orgasms into the bucket. The video replays a second time as Zebruh squeezes his eyes shut and cums himself, the sound of his own heavy breathing and the dripping from the video are loud in his ear. The highblood continues to stroke himself through the pleasant aftershocks, stopping only once his oversensitive bulge starts to retreat.

A final picture loads onto Zebruh’s phone. A filthy picture of Tagora’s soiled bucket. There’s no way the highblood won’t be using that for his future masturbation sessions. He'll also be uploading all these pictures and videos onto the folder on his husktop that has all of Tagora's other nudes stored in it. 

“ _Wow, You came so much for me ♡♡♡_  
_Do you want to see the mess I made too? ;) ♡_ ”

“ _No._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
